Toa Legenden
Vorgeschichte: Ein Universum irgendwo in den Weiten der Unendlichkeit, irgendwann in der Zeit... Zwei Parteien, die sich bekämpfen; unerbittlich... ewiglich. Und alles was ist wird in den Streit mit hineingezogen; nichts und niemand bleibt verschont: weder Länder, Planeten, noch Dimensionen. Und am wenigsten das Leben. Denn die Welt von der ich rede, die Welt des Zeitlosen Selbst befindet sich im Krieg: Licht und Dunkelheit, zwei Brüder die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch eins waren, bekriegen sich nun im grausamen Wettstreit der Macht: Jeder will seinen Anspruch auf ihres Vaters Schöpfung vor dem Anderen geltend machen und keiner von ihnen der den Willen hat nachzugeben. Die Schöpfung aber; das was das Zeitlose Selbst sich und seinen Söhnen einst zur gemeinsamen Regentschaft erschuf, auf das sie es sich teilten und verwalteten, leidet sehr darunter... 1650 Jahre später... Einer der schrecklichsten Völkerkriege aller Zeiten erschüttert die Welt: Tausende Todesopfer die Tag für Tag zu vermelden sind und die Wenigen, die sich vor diesem sinnlosen Morden retten konnten, ziehen nunmehr ziel- und heimatlos geworden umher. Immer in der Angst von feindlichen Schergen überrascht, gefangen genommen und gefoltert oder einfach sofort hingerichtet zu werden. Aber als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, geht das Ganze schließlich sogar so weit, dass die Matoran am Ende nicht nur die Rahi in ihre Streitigkeiten mit hineinziehen, sondern letztendlich auch den Zorn der Urmächte heraufbeschwören, die derlei Taten nicht länger schweigend im Hintergrund sitzend zu erdulden gedenken... Das Ergebnis ihres Handelns ist niederschmetternd: Naturkatastrophen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes; seien es gewaltige Vulkanausbrüche, haushohe Sintfluten oder verherrend wütende Stürme; alles wird vernichtet, was sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen weiß. Zahllose die sterben und noch mehr die diese Zeit mehr oder weniger glücklich überstanden haben... jedoch einen hohen Preis dafür zahlten. Und eines weiß ich sicher: schwere und schwerste Verletzungen und Verkrüppelungen sind dabei noch als eine der harmlosesten Folgen zu nennen. Glücklicherweise jedoch scheinen die Matoran aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt zu haben, da es außer einigen kleineren Rangeleien zwischen den Bewohnern der verschiedenen Inseln und Ländereien seitdem relativ ruhig geblieben ist... Aber, um das Geschehene trotzdem nicht gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, gaben die Matoran dieser schlimmsten aller bisherigen Auseinandersetzungen den Namen "Hassblut". Doch die darauf einkehrende Ruhe währte leider nicht allzu lange: Nur wenige Jahrhunderte später nämlich bahnt sich bereits die nächste Katastrophe an. Und diesmal ist sie sprichwörtlich "nicht von dieser Welt": Denn die dunkle Seele des Universums schickt einen Boten aus, sich die Schöpfung seines Vaters Untertan zu machen - angefangen von den Sternen und der endlosen Weite, bis hin zum letzten Fleckchen Erde. Die Planeten, die Welten, das Leben - alles, alles soll fortan nur ihm gehören... das ist sein Plan. Und wenn sein Bruder nicht gewesen wäre, dies zu verhindern, so wäre die Welt der Matoran heute nicht mehr so, wie diese sie kennen. Doch, das Glück ist mit dem Narren! Die gute Seele, die sich nunmehr von ihrem Zwilling eindeutig provoziert fühlt, entsendet daraufhin ebenfalls einen von ihr Auserwählten - der Kampf "Licht gegen Dunkelheit, Gut gegen Böse" entbrennt erneut! Und am Ende siegt, nach langer Schlacht... das Licht. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Während der Schattensohn sich aber nach seiner Niederlage verärgert und zutiefst verletzt zurückzieht, um für die nächsten Jahrhunderte auch nicht so schnell wieder zu erscheinen, feiert sein Bruder derweil seinen Sieg. Allerdings fordert selbst dieser letzten Endes noch einen hohen Preis: Denn jener Held, der für seinen Meister die Schlacht um die Zukunft des Universums gewann stirbt - unter bis heute ungeklärten Umständen. Und dennoch: Sieg bleibt Sieg - ob nun Heldentod oder nicht. Und in den Weiten des Zeitlosen Selbst kehrt wieder Frieden ein... für eine lange, lange Zeit. Und weitere 600 Jahre sollen vergehen... Mittlerweile schreiben wir bereits das Jahr 815 nach "Hassblut"; jenem gewissenlosen und grausamen Morden, in dem das Volk der Matoran sich beinahe selbst auslöschte: Als die dunkle Seele nach schier endloser Zeit wieder aus den Tiefen der unendlichen Abgründe zurückkehrt, um erneut seinen Anspruch am Besitz seines Vaters geltend zu machen. Und ein weiteres Mal dient ihr ein Dämon aus den tiefsten Schlünden dieser Erde als Machtwerkzeug. Die Matoran allerdings ahnen ihrerseits nichts von alledem - ja, sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass es vor diesem schon einmal einen Versuch des dunklen Sohnes gab sich die Macht über das Universum an zu eigenen. Und schuld daran ist allein die gute Seele, die all jenen Wesen, die erst seit kurzem einen Platz im "Großen Plan" haben, ihr Gedächtnis löschte, um sie vor etwaigen späten Racheakten ihres Zwillings zu schützen. Doch der Bote, obgleich seinem Herrn und Meister in unerschütterlicher Loyalität verbunden, verfolgt neben den Zielen seines Herrn selbst auch noch einen anderen, einen eigenen Plan: Der gefangene Dämon; der erste Sendbote der Finsternis war sein Vater. Ihn will er befreien, um alsdann zu Zweit über das zukünftige Gut ihres beider Schöpfers zu regieren... Wieder allerdings weiß der Lichtsohn seinem Bruder bei dessen Plänen zuvorzukommen - und ausgerechnet eine alte Legende, vom Zahn der Zeit bereits erheblich angenagt und lagernd in den Archiven der Bibliothek von Lichtlos - jenem Dorf, in dem auch Waruru zu Hause ist - erweist sich dabei als der Schlüssel zum Schicksal. Darin wird erzählt, es gäbe nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, um die dunklen Boten wieder in die Unterwelt verbannen zu können aus der sie stammen. Die Sache hat allerdings einen, nicht ganz unerheblichen, Haken... "Denn nur ein vom Schicksal dazu Erwählter vermag "die schlafenden Kreaturen" zu wecken; verborgen in den Kammern der Ewigkeit ruhen sie; schlafen dort seit Jahrtausenden und warten seit jeher nur auf den Moment an dem Der erscheint, ihre Namen zu rufen... Sie zu rufen zur erneuten Schlacht... Auf dass das "ewige Lied" erneut erklinge..." Sechs Matoran, wie sie unterschiedlicher fast nicht sein könnten: Sechs, die sich nicht kennen, und sich bis dahin auch nie sonderlich füreinander interessierten; Sechs, die bis zu diesem Tag allesamt ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben führten... und plötzlich sind sie dazu auserwählt ihre Welt vor dem Bösen zu retten... Doch, irgendwo in den Schatten diesseits des Zeitlosen Selbst lauert auch noch eine weitere, weitaus größere Gefahr... Soweit also eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Dinge; ich möchte die Geschichte hier ja nicht schon vorweg erzählen, sondern lediglich ein wenig Licht der Erkenntnis ins Dunkel der Ahnungslosigkeit der späteren Vorgänge bringen. In diesem Sinne... Der Autor Hauptcharaktere: ---- Kapitelübersicht: ---- ' Kapitel 1: ' Nacht und Schatten "Du hast mich warten lassen..." Als Waruru am alten Tempelkomplex eintrifft ist die Stimme längst da. "Wo warst du bloß so lange?", fragt sie, aber der Schattenmatoran schüttelt nur ärgerlich den Kopf: "Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe.", knurrt er und wickelt den Mantel enger um seinen Körper. Es ist kalt in dieser Nacht; sternenklar wölbt sich der Himmel über den Wipfeln der Bäume; der Wald verharrt in tiefster Stille... In einer Nacht wie dieser sollte man besser erst gar nicht aus dem Haus gehen - Vollmondnacht... Mitternacht. Da ist plötzlich ein leises Kichern zu hören, so unscheinbar als wäre es nur eine Einbildung; wie das Rascheln des Windes der sacht durch die Blätter streicht... Sind es die Geister, die den Matoran verspotten? Nein. Dahinter steckt etwas anderes... Und es erhebt sich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit des Dschungels, wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Zeit. Und ein gedrungener schwarzer Schädel wird da sichtbar, der sich schemenhaft vom gewaltigen Stamm eines nahe stehenden Baumes in einem Labyrinth aus abertausenden von Bäumen abhebt: "Meine Anwesenheit macht dir Angst, nicht wahr?", flüstert er belustigt. Waruru bebt förmlich vor Angst und Aufregung: "Verschwinde endlich!", schreit er und tritt unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück: Er will nur noch weg hier, und zwar so schnell wie möglich - oh, warum ist er überhaupt hierher gekommen?! Wie konnte er so närrisch sein sich von dieser abartigen Gestalt zu diesem Ausflug verleiten zu lassen - wäre er doch besser zu Hause geblieben! Doch nun ist er hier, und es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr; nicht vor Jenem, der nun gänzlich aus der umliegenden Dunkelheit heraustritt und langsam auf ihn zuschreitet. Und der Schattenmatoran, unfähig zu handeln, wie ein Tier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig; zur Ohnmacht verdammt, so steht er da und rührt sich nicht. Und dann beginnt es auf einmal im umliegenden Geäst zu knistern und zu wispern und aus dem Unterholz scheinen sie zu kriechen wie abartige Nebel: Kreaturen jenseits der irdischen Vorstellungskraft. Widerliches Getier aus den Tiefen der Erde - und der Schatten flüstert in leisem Singsang, nun direkt an des schwarzen Matoranes Ohr: "Verleugne nicht, verleugne nicht... Du bist was du bist... Du bist Mein... Ich werde dich holen kommen, zur rechten Zeit... Warte auf mich... Vergiss meine Worte nicht..." und ist dann, von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten plötzlich verschwunden. Doch Waruru bleibt noch eine Zeitlang stehen und lauscht in die Schwärze der Nacht; ängstlich abwartend, ob der ungebetene Besuch nicht plötzlich zurückkehren würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht und nachdem der Wald sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben scheint, macht auch der junge Archivar sich endlich auf den Heimweg. "Nichts ahnend, dass er bereits gesucht wird..." ---- "Hey Waruru! Warte!" Atemlos hastet ein Matoran den Hügel hinauf; der Morgen dämmert bereits. Tief unter ihnen liegt das Land noch im Schlaf. Waruru hält im Gehen inne betrachtet den anderen Matoran neugierig... Es ist ein Wolfsgesichtiger, wie er. "Oh man... Oh, du weißt ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dich endlich gefunden zu haben...", keucht der Herankommende erleichtert und wischt sich mit der Hand erst einmal einen Sturzbach von Schweiß von der Stirn. Und nachdem er dann auch endlich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen ist, werden seine Worte fließender: "Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich schon überall gesucht habe?! Wo warst du denn?" Die Wiedersehensfreude scheint sich, der Reaktion des Neuankömmlings nach, wohl eher in Grenzen zu halten... Doch ist dessen Strafpredigt damit noch lange nicht zu Ende: "Ist dir überhaupt klar, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?!" Die Stimme des Schattenmatoran hat inzwischen einen ziemlich scharfen Ton angenommen: "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mitten in der Nacht spurlos aus dem Dorf verschwinden!", poltert er. "Was, wenn dir was zugestoßen wäre? Weißt du, was hier dann los gewesen wäre - die Hölle, Waruru, die pure Hölle!" Der Matoran, der sich später als ein gewisser "Sulu" herausstellen sollte; seines Zeichens Bibliothekar in Lichtlos und ein guter Freund des jungen Wolfsgesichtigen; dieser also fuchtelt wie wild mit beiden Armen in der morgenfeuchten Luft herum, als wolle er einen Zauber beschwören und redet dabei unablässig weiter: Kritisiert, schimpft und betont unter anderem auch noch mehrmals welch Todesängste er die ganze Zeit über durch gestanden habe; immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, Ihm, seinem besten Freund, könnte vielleicht etwas zugestoßen sein. "Ich war fast die ganze Nacht über auf den Beinen wegen dir!", schimpft Sulu gerade und es klingt als wolle er schon näher auf die Blasen, die er wegen ihm nun an den Füßen habe, eingehen - doch genau in diesem Moment wird es Waruru zu bunt: Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht davon... Geradewegs in die Richtung aus der Andere soeben kam. Dieser ist daraufhin natürlich mehr als verärgert: "Hey, was soll denn das?! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so - Ich bin doch gerade dabei dir deine eigene Leichtsinnigkeit vor Augen zu führen!", ruft er dem davon Marschierenden wütend noch hinterher... keinen Lidschlag später allerdings hört man ihn schon, laut fluchend, nachkommen. "Warte doch! So warte doch auf mich!" Den weiteren Weg setzen sie nunmehr zu Zweit fort. Dem Bibliothekar jedoch scheint die Lust am Reden mit einemmal gründlich vergangen zu sein... Und dann, endlich, die ersten Morgenstrahlen bereits im Rücken können sie in der Ferne die Mauern Lichtlos' erkennen: Jenem wundersamen Dorf, das Waruru seine Heimat nennt... ---- "Sie ist tot! Sie ist tot!" Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn jagt der Sendbote des Küstenwehrs, ein etwas zu klein geratener, hagerer blauer ottergesichtiger Matoran, durch die Straßen von Lichtlos. Waruru und Sulu lungern gerade einige Straßen weiter vor der Taverne "Zum weißen Wolf" herum, als sie die unglückselige Nachricht vernehmen: "Tot?", fragt Sulu gänzlich ahnungslos, "Wer denn?" Auf diese Frage scheint der Überbringer nur gewartet zu haben... Denn keinen Lidschlag darauf steht er den beiden Wolfsgesichtigen schon gegenüber. Seine Mundwinkel zucken bedrohlich; die Hände sind vor lauter Anspannung schon ganz verkrampft. Und nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hat... "Sie ist tot!" Der Blaue schreit diese Worte heraus, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Sulus Frage allerdings hat er damit immer noch nicht beantwortet, weshalb dieser auch noch einmal nachhakt: "Ja, wer denn? Wer ist tot?" Das Ottergesicht scheint ihn irgendwie nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben; es schweigt... von einem Moment auf den Anderen und starrt ihn an. "Na gut, dann eben nicht...", meint der Bibliothekar achselzuckend - "Du Waruru, ich verschwinde jetzt. Ich hab in der Bibliothek nämlich noch ein paar wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann später." "Ist gut." Waruru wartet noch bis der Andere hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden ist, dann macht auch er sich auf den Weg: Er will nach Hause und sich noch ein Weilchen hinlegen; gestern Nacht war einfach ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. Den unglücklich vor sich hin brabbelnden Boten lässt er einfach auf der Straße stehen. "Armer Irrer.", denkt er sich noch, bereits am Gehen. Genau in diesem Augenblick jedoch ruft von irgendwo her jemand seinen Namen... Der steinerne Turm, Wahrzeichen von Lichtlos... Wir befinden uns in der Kammer des Rates der Ältesten... So steht der junge Archivar nun also tatsächlich einer der wichtigsten Versammlungen ganz Falayjas gegenüber: dem Rat der Ältesten; eine Zusammenkunft der acht weisesten Matoran, die sich hier einfinden, um über wichtige politische Dinge zu diskutieren. Und ein jeder von ihnen spricht dabei stellvertretend für die Bevölkerung eines ganzen Dorfes. Er kann es noch immer kaum fassen und zittert vor Aufregung! Die zwei schwer gepanzerten Wachsoldaten in ihren Plattenrüstungen, die Waruru flankieren, stehen hingegen starr wie Statuen... selbst als ein schwarzer, wolfsgesichtiger Matoran schließlich nach vorne tritt: "Waruru", begrüßt er den Besucher und legt ihm freundschaftlich seine schwieligen, knochigen kleinen Hände auf die Schultern, "Schön, dich einmal wieder zu sehen." Die Finger des Älteren zittern spürbar - er ist, was der Schattenmatoran, heute, da er Wulf nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber steht, mit Sorge erkennen muss, in einer allgemein ziemlich schlechten körperlichen Verfassung: Das Gesicht eingefallen und voller Narben, kommt Wulf daher wie nach einer langen Hungersnot. Sein langes, dunkles und reich mit Brokat verziertes Gewand hängt an seinem knochendürren Körper herab wie an einer Vogelscheuche. Es könnte genausogut an einem Gerippe hängen... Dennoch ist Wulfs Blick noch immer ungetrübt. Auch wenn die Tränensäcke bereits deutlich zu erkennen sind, wo dunkle Schatten sich unter den wolfsgelben Augen abzeichnen - Waruru weiß nicht was es ist, das ihn an diesem Blick so fesselt, doch irgendetwas liegt darin... Wie ein ferner Glanz, ein unerklärliches Leuchten... Diesen Blick kennt der Matoran höchstens von jenen, deren Augen sich beim Lauschen der alten Geschichten verklären wie der Blick einer Ziege im Angesicht frischen Grüns; die von den Helden und Monstern träumen und sich vorstellen selbst dabei zu sein; mittendrin in den alten Zeiten von denen die Märchen und Legenden erzählen. Fantastereien! Unsinniges Geschwätz! Wer braucht schon diese verstaubten alten Märchen - die Realität ist hier und jetzt und ist mindestens genauso spannend... Auf jeden Fall aber mindestens genauso anstrengend. ---- "Waruru, du weißt warum du hier bist?" Die unvermittelte Frage des Ratsmitgliedes reißt den Archivar aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Um ehrlich zu sein... Nein. Nein, ich weiß nicht warum ihr nach mir habt rufen lassen.", erklärt er laut - und fügt in Gedanken hinzu: "Aber, ich werde es sicherlich bald erfahren..." Er sollte Recht behalten. "Waruru, was weißt du über... die Schatten?" Die Worte des Alten lassen alle im Raum mit einemmal die Luft anhalten. Es wird still... man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Die Schatten sind Kreaturen über die man normalerweise nicht spricht... und vor allen Dingen niemals laut und schon gar nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit! So ist es denn auch nicht verwunderlich - ja, vielleicht sogar verständlich, dass der junge Schattenmatoran sich insgeheim fragt was der Rat wohl mit dererlei Wissen anzufangen gedenkt. Dennoch will er Wulf die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben: "Die Schatten... stammen nicht aus dieser Welt, nicht aus diesem Universum. Sie sind sonderbare Kreaturen... Wandelbare. Schöpfungskinder..." In diesem Augenblick jedoch fallen ihm die Worte seiner ersten Begegnung wieder ein; damals im Dschungel der Ewigkeit... Und es ist als hätte die Stimme nur darauf gewartet: "Na los, sprich weiter...", raunt sie dem schwarzen Matoran kaum hörbar ins Ohr, "Erzähl ihnen mehr..." "Nein! Nein!" Waruru schüttelt sich heftig, kann den Worten jedoch nicht entkommen: "Los doch... Zögere nicht... Sprich. Sag ihnen, was du zu sagen hast! Ich bin gespannt, wie viel du noch weißt... wie lange du es noch weißt... du es noch mit den Anderen teilen kannst... Junger Auserwählter!", lacht es höhnisch in seinem Kopf. "NEEEIN!!! Nein, ich kann nicht..." Der junge Wolfsgesichtige taumelt einige Schritte rückwärts, derweil er sich seinen schmerzenden Schädel hält. "Es tut mir leid, aber mehr... weiß ich nicht darüber. Bitte vergebt mir.", flüstert er und es ist, als würde ihn von innen heraus jemand mit einem überdimensionalen Krähenschnabel den Kopf einschlagen... "Du kannst die Schatten flüstern hören..." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Wulf klingt beeindruckt. "Ja", erwidert Waruru, "Aber ich bin keineswegs stolz darauf. "Es ist eine ziemlich außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit...", wendet das Ratsmitglied vorsichtig ein, woraufhin der Archivar jedoch entschieden den Kopf schüttelt: "Nein. Nein, keineswegs - es ist schmerzhaft, das ist es. Unheimlich und, und anstrengend, aber bestimmt nicht außergewöhnlich." Er nickt, wie zur Bestätigung, noch einmal nachdrücklich. "Und glaube mir", fährt er fort, "Wenn ich könnte würde ich diesen Fluch von einer Gabe sofort von mir nehmen; entfernen würde ich ihn wie eines dieser ekelhaften Rieseninsekten, die hier überall in den Wäldern hausen. Entfernen, zertreten und dann ganz weit wegwerfen." "Nun gut..." Der um Winter ältere Schattenmatoran nickt nachdenklich: "Kann man wohl nichts machen. Wenn dies deine Ansicht ist..." Er hebt bedauernd die Schultern. "Hat Sulu dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass er seit neuestem ein Haustier hat?", versucht Wulf unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln; seine gelben Augen fixieren den jungen Wolfsgesichtigen erwartungsvoll. Dieser allerdings schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein.", erwidert Waruru, "Nein, hat er nicht." "Hm. Na ja..." "Ich werde ihn wohl einfach mal fragen..." "Tu das.", bestätigt der Alte, "Tu das." Waruru wendet sich zum Gehen... Im letzten Augenblick jedoch hält Wulf ihn noch einmal zurück: "Waruru...", flüstert er und der Schattenmatoran spitzt unwillkürlich die Ohren. Irgendetwas liegt da in der Stimme des alten Matoran, das ihn misstrauisch werden lässt... "Tu mir doch bitte noch einen Gefallen. Du kommst auf dem Rückweg doch bestimmt an der Bibliothek vorbei..." "Wahrscheinlich.", antwortet der schwarze Matoran wahrheitsgemäß, kann sich eine Frage aber nicht verkneifen: "Warum?" "Nun", entgegnet Wulf betont langsam, "Es gibt dort etwas, das du für mich erledigen könntest..." "Und das wäre?" "Die Schatten, Waruru. Tu mir den Gefallen und finde heraus, was es mit ihnen auf sich hat." "Was es mit ihnen auf sich hat... Zu viel Wissen ist ungesund, weiß er das denn nicht?" "Was hast du nur immer mit deinen Schatten...", grollt Waruru finster, lässt sich aber dennoch breitschlagen dem Alten den Gefallen zu tun. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander... Fast möchte der Eindruck entstehen, dass sie sich eben zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Ein Abschied auf immer... Und die Stimme in Warurus Kopf flüstert höhnisch: "Wer weiß es?" ---- Als Waruru schließlich nach Hause kommt, ist die Sonne längst am Horizont hinter den hohen Hügeln verschwunden. Er ist erschöpft; sein Kopf übervoll von Gedanken. Er war, wie er dem alten Wulf versprochen hatte, auf dem Nachhauseweg noch in der Bibliothek eingekehrt - 13 Pergamentrollen, 4 der wohl dicksten Abhandlungen über Legenden und Mysterien und alte Weissagungen - die Mehrzahl davon in kryptischer Sprache verfasst - und ein Buch von ganz besonderer Bedeutung für Wulfs Schattenthema sind das Ergebnis seiner Suche nach jenen Gestalten die man die Schatten nennt. Völlig fertig lässt der jugendliche Archivar - kaum 17 Winter alt - sich in seinen Arbeitsstuhl sinken. Auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm brennt eine Kerze. Waruru schlägt die erste Seite des in dunkles Leder gebundenen Folianten auf, dessen Überschrift, in seltsamer Sprache geschrieben, wie folgt lautet: "Ne Yjoudgàrds Ssonne". Der Schattenmatoran kennt weder das Buch, noch die Bedeutung seines Titels. Er sieht beides heute zum aller, aller ersten Mal... Was ihn selbst ziemlich verwundert, hat er in seiner Tätigkeit als "Archivwolf" doch ausnahmslos alle der in den Archiven der Lichtlos-Bibliothek lagernden Bücher schon einmal gelesen, studiert und analysiert. Doch dieses hier, so schwört er sich, kennt er nicht; schon an den ungewöhnlichen Titel würde Waruru sich eigentlich erinnern können... "Oder ist es etwa so", fragt er sich, "Dass ich dieses Buch hier überhaupt nicht kennen '''kann', weil es bis zum heutigen Tage gar nicht existiert hat? Es flog mir ja sozuagen geradewegs vor die Füße. Aber warum erst jetzt, da ich nach Jenen suche, deren Namen man nicht laut nennen sollte? Irgendwie seltsam..."'' ---- Die zweite Seite; ein Zitat, inmitten eines ansonsten leeren Blattes: "Das weiße Auge sieht alles", steht da geschrieben und der Wolfsgesichtige wundert sich: "Das weiße Auge? Was ist denn das? Ein Schreibfehler etwa - sollte es nicht eher heißen 'Das wei's'''e Auge? Oder wurde das Wort gar absichtlich so geschrieben? Was aber bedeutet das 'Das weiße Auge sieht alles'? Ein Hinweis? Aber worauf?" Er blättert weiter. Auf der nächsten Seite dann, der dritten Seite, steht überhaupt nichts - außer einem einzigen gekritzeltem Wort am oberen linken Rand: "Fel". Doch es reicht, um Waruru einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen zu lassen... "Fel - nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein!", ruft er entsetzt aus, bleich geworden vor Schreck, und schleudert den dicken Folianten mit dem ledernen Einband von sich wie ein ekliges Insekt. "Das darf einfach nicht sein!" Seine Glieder zittern wie ein Blatt im Herbststurm; es wird ihm schwummrig vor Augen und übel im Magen... "Sie ist tot, wusstest du das?" Zwei gelbe Augen tauchen aus der Dunkelheit der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf; ein reptilienhafter Schädel in dem Reihen weißer Zähne aufblitzen, wie Klingen auf denen sich das Licht bricht - die Kreatur lächelt. Und in dem Matoran sammelt sich die Wut; staut sich auf wie ein Damm der an dem Druck des zurückgehaltenen Wassers jeden Moment zu zerbersten droht. Stattdessen allerdings bringt er nur ein heiseres Flüstern zustande: "Du... Du warst das...", knurrt der Lichtlos-Matoran - ein Knurren aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Trauer und Abscheu erfüllt ihn... "Du hast sie umgebracht..." Waruru ringt um seine Fassung - "Umgebracht - nein.", erwidert die Kreatur - und lächelt immer noch. "Sie hat es selbst getan. Es war... ihre eigene Entscheidung... Ich habe sie ihr lediglich ein wenig leichter gemacht..." "Du, du bist ein Monster, Kreatur...", keucht Waruru und Tränen stehen ihm mit einemmal in den Augen, "Ein widerwärtiges, niederträchtiges, unbarmherziges, abscheuliches Monster... Du hättest den Tod verdient. Langsam und qualvoll - sag mir was mich noch daran hindern sollte es hier und jetzt zu tun..." "Der Tod sollte Erlösung sein, nicht Strafe, Waruru..." Das Wesen spricht mit ruhiger Stimme - es übergeht die Drohung in den Worten seines Gegenübers einfach. "Und außerdem...", und seine Stimme senkt sich; ist von einem Moment auf den Anderen nur noch ein leises Flüstern, wie das Rauschen des Windes im Blätterdach der Bäume: "Ich bin nicht - Ich kann nicht... Ich kann nicht sterben; nicht so wie ihr... Nicht auf diese Weise... Und das weißt du." Es schließt die Augen; das gelbe Funkeln erlischt. Stille erfüllt den Raum - ''Ein heimlicher Sturm der tobt: Wie ein Schatten im Licht der Schöpfung... ---- "Was soll das - wirst du jetzt schon philosophisch?", entgegnet der Schattenmatoran genervt und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. Er lässt sich auf's Bett fallen: "Fel ist tot - deinetwegen! Du hast sie umgebracht. Und jetzt erwartest du von mir auch noch, dass ich dir diese Gräueltat einfach so durchgehen lasse - was willst du eigentlich?" Waruru verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrt zur Decke. Er kämpft noch immer mit seinen Tränen: "Weswegen bist du überhaupt hier? Und warum erzählst du mir das alles?" Ein kleines Rinnsal bahnt sich seinen Weg, das Gesicht hinab. "Warum kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen?" Die ersten Tropfen erreichen das Laken; grobes Sackleinen. "Es war keine Frage des Willens mehr..." Wie immer wenn die Stimme spricht ergeben ihre Worte nur selten Zusammenhang - und am allerwenigsten mit dem eigentlichen Thema. So auch diesmal: "Ich werde ihren Blick nicht vergessen...", der Archivar verdreht entnervt die Augen: "Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragt er laut - und bekommt doch keine Antwort: "Weißt du wie es ist im Angesicht der eigenen Verzweiflung mutig zu sein?", will die Stimme wissen. "Weißt du, was leben bedeutet; was es heißt zu existieren und doch nicht zu sein?" Die gelben Augen blicken starr auf ihn, wie zwei leuchtende Sterne in der Dunkelheit. "Genau so hat Fel sich gefühlt... Eine verlorene Seele in einer Welt, kälter als das Eis des hohen Nordens. Eine Gesellschaft ohne Rücksicht, ohne Mitgefühl... All diese schrecklichen Dinge, die ihr getan habt... und euere Alten machen alles nur noch schlimmer..." "Mit Politik habe ich nichts zu tun." Der 2Seelen Matoran setzt sich abrupt in seinem Lager auf. "Ich bin hier schließlich nur der Archivar...", verteidigt er sich - ein Schachzug, der nicht schlechter hätte sein können: "Umso schlimmer ist es, dass du noch immer nichts unternommen hast; dass du die Geschehnisse hinnimmst wie schlechtes Wetter das vorüberziehen wird, so du hoffst." Die Augen der Kreatur beginnen zu glimmen wie glühende Holzscheite: "Sie war eine Gefangene... Haltlos, hilflos, verloren..." "Nein, du lügst!", braust Waruru auf, "So war sie nicht..." "Hast du sie denn gekannt?" Die Frage ist eine Falle... und er tappt mitten hinein; ahnungslos wie ein Kaninchen in den Fuchsbau: "Natürlich hab ich das - Fel und ich, wir waren gute Freunde...", erklärt der Lichtlos-Matoran dem schweigenden Widerwesen, "Sie hat mich Kämpfen gelehrt..." "Elender Narr!", fährt dieses daraufhin den verdutzten Matoran ärgerlich an: "Das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich will von dir wissen, ob du sie gekannt hast; gekannt, so wie sie wirklich war - nicht wie sie euch vorlebte zu sein." "Ich, ähm..." "Also nicht.", schlussfolgert es kühl und kein Wort, kein Ton verrät seine Gefühlslage. Waruru kratzt sich, sichtlich verlegen geworden, zwischen den Ohren: er will etwas sagen; er hat die Worte bereits auf der Zunge - doch der Schatten kommt ihm, wie meistens, wieder einmal zuvor: "Die Seelen der Verlorenen wandeln wieder...", beginnt er in diesem Augenblick und mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu philosophieren; sein Körper ein kaum erkennbarer dunkler Schemen vor dem milchig-dämmrigen Hintergrund des Kerzenlichts. Lange Schatten hüllen den Raum ins Halbdunkel. Als wolle das unirdische Wesen seine wahre Gestalt vor den Augen der Welt und ihrer sterblichen Bewohner verbergen... Dann jedoch blickt die Gestalt den noch immer wortlosen Archivarbeiter plötzlich unverwandt an: "Was ist es, dass du dir am meisten wünschst?" Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich auf... ---- "Ich - also... Du bist auf meine Seele aus..." Mit einem Schlag auf der Hut, fasst der junge Lichtlose den Schemen misstrauisch ins Auge - seine Worte sollen keine Frage sein... Was natürlich auch dem Anderen nicht entgangen ist: "Ich kann dir alles geben..." erklärt es, und Waruru erwidert; den Anflug eines fiesen Grinsens im Gesicht: "Gut, dann... rede: Wer - oder besser gesagt - was bist du und was genau willst du hier und vor allen Dingen von mir?", fordert er sein Gegenüber auf - ein Blick, um zu sehen, ob seine Worte auch angekommen sind... Der Schatten jedoch rührt sich nicht - ja, tut noch nicht einmal die Augen auf. In Waruru steigt Nervosität auf: "Was ist?", faucht er, "Kannst du das etwa nicht - warum zögerst du?" Die Kreatur schweigt weiter; die Lider geschlossen, schwebt sie wie eine Art Geistergestalt zwischen den Grenzen der diesigen und der Anderswelt... "Willst du die Antwort darauf wirklich wissen?" Ein Auge wie ein gelber Edelstein richtet sich bei diesen Worten auf den halbwüchsigen Wolfsgesichtigen; es funkelt wie tausend Diamanten. Waruru überkommt ein ganz seltsames Gefühl... "Hüte dich vor deinen Wünschen...", meint der Schatten da überraschend, als hätte er eben dessen Gedanken erraten, "Denn sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen..." Seine Miene wirkt so starr, als hätte man sie in Stein gemeiselt. Und undeutbar. "Du bist wirklich sonderbar...", flüstert der Schattenmatoran und schüttelt den Kopf - und da, in diesem Moment, huscht ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Schemen, und es meint: "Hm... ja. Vielleicht bin ich das ja..." Schnell jedoch wird es wieder ernst: "Ich habe dir deine Frage noch nicht beantwortet...", sagt es - allerdings wohl eher zu sich selbst - wobei die gelben Augen dem Matoran direkt ins Gesicht blicken: "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?" Ein seltsamer Glanz liegt darin... "Zu viel Wissen kann ungesund sein..." "Das sagtest du bereits." Waruru wirkt auf einmal ziemlich unsicher: "Nun ja, vielleicht...", beginnt er, sich unschlüssig hinter den Ohren kratzend, "Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber noch einmal darüber nachdenken..." Der reptilienhafte Schädel neigt sich leicht nach links; Zähne blitzen auf, als der Schatten seine Lippen bewegt; seine Worte bringen die Luft zum schwingen, wie eine unsichtbare Glocke: "Was soll ich dir erzählen?" Waruru braucht nicht lange zu überlegen: "Sag mir, Kreatur... Wie tötet man einen Schatten?" Sein Gegenüber mustert den schwarzen Matoran einen sprachlosen Augenblick lang mit einem eigenartigen Funkeln in den Augen... besinnt sich schließlich wohl aber eines besseren, weswegen er denn auch nur meint - sachlich-kalt und mit einer Miene, wie eine Steinstatue: "Sag mal, soll das vielleicht ein Witz sein?" ---- In dieser Nacht träumt Waruru schwer: Er steht auf einem weiten Feld, inmitten eines dichten Nebelschleiers. Die wabernden Schwaden reichen ihm fast bis zu den Knöcheln - flüsternde Gestalten die sich im weißen Dunst bewegen, seltsame Worte raunend. Und dann ist da auf einmal Fel... Sie kauert am Fuße eines großen Felsens: Eine verschwommene, halb durchsichtige Gestalt; einsam und verloren in den Weiten dieser weißen Ewigkeit. Zu spät jedoch bemerkt Waruru, dass die Matoran dort nicht alleine ist... Und er kann die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, als sie sich ihm plötzlich zuwendet. Und zeitgleich mit ihr auch der, den er am meisten fürchtet: Der Schatten... Und seine Augen erglimmen, wie glühende Kohlen: rot und durchdringend und von einem unheimlichen Flackern erfüllt. Als stehe ein ganzer Wald in Flammen. Sein langer gepanzerter Schwanz schwingt wie eine aufgebrachte Glocke hin und her. "Nein...", flüstert die blaue Matoran; die Augen geweitet - und echte Angst klingt dabei in ihrer Stimme mit. "Nein... Waruru, bitte nicht... Bitte verschwinde... geh - schnell!" Aber dazu bleibt nun keine Zeit mehr: "Was, im Namen aller Mächte, tust du hier?" Als der Schatten seine Stimme erhebt erzittert die Erde. Und Fels Augen füllen sich mit Tränen... "Du hast hier nichts verloren, Unseliger! Verschwinde, sofort... oder du wirst teuer dafür bezahlen!" Seine Wut versetzt die nebelverhangene Wiese in Aufruhr... Und der Schattenmatoran erkennt die unmissverständliche Warnung in des Wesens Worten. Doch auch die Verbitterung, die darin liegt... Bevor er sich allerdings zur Flucht wenden kann, hat die Kreatur bereits einige drohende Schritte in seine Richtung gemacht; nun steht sie beinahe vor ihm. Hass erfüllt ihren Blick und um sie herum beginnt es sich zu regen: Die Seelen der Verlorenen wandeln wieder... ''"Geh Waruru - auf der Stelle! Geh, und dreh dich nicht mehr um... Dies ist meine letzte Warnung..." Mit diesen Worten wendet es sich ab, der weinenden Seele zu. Sanft nimmt es ihre Hand: "Komm...", flüstert es, "Lass uns gehen; die Zeit ist reif..." "Bitte Za... bitte, bitte tu ihm nichts.", schluchzt diese - und es klingt als erwarte sie, dass der Schatten Waruru bestrafe. "Nein... Natürlich nicht... Er wird dorthin zurückkehren, wo er hingehört... Seine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen..." Ein letzter flammender Blick streift den vor Angst noch immer Erstarrten... Dann sind beide, die Matoran und der Schatten, verschwunden. Und Waruru erblickt nichts als eine grüne leere Wiese unter einem sternenklaren Firmament... [[Die Zas Chronik 1: Toa Legenden/Kapitel 2|'Zum''']] nächsten Kapitel... thumb|left|300px|Theme Kategorie:Epos